Pac Man
by PierceVilliers
Summary: Pakku is a sixteen year old boy attending a prestigious high school. How he entered? Pure luck! Or maybe fate? Pakku only minded his own business... that is, until he has had enough of Pinky's bullying. Pakku later finds himself dealing with Pinky as a love rival for Pepper (Ms. Pacman). However, things begin to be a bit rocky as their relationship changes.(BoyxBoy!) T for language
1. Chapter 1: A Fight for What's Right!

**A/N:** Hello~ This is Vaniven from deviantART and I'm posting my Pac-Man AU here~ ^^ I'm originally making a comic series on Pac-Man but I felt this AU was more of what I'm into. I like Romance stories and of course, the pairing? Well~ I hope it will become obvious after you read, yes? ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy~ Please remember this is all fiction- AND YES, PINKY IS A DUDE. u v u

Also- Keep in mind I purposely made Ms. Pac Man a Mary Sue. Yes. She is a mary sue. And it's something to not be proud about when you create but I am actually proud of it. XD She's very important in the growth of the story. Also- this may sound weeaboo to you, but if you don't like, don't read, yeah? |D It's not my fault if you don't like. There's also the fact I intentionally gave Pakku and Pinky major flaws in the beginning; So they can grow later. This can be considered a cliche high school mango and animu thing /bricked

But I hope you come by to enjoy Chapter 1 anyways :D Until then~

* * *

**XxXxX Chapter 1: _A Fight for What's Right!_ XxXxX**

* * *

There were many things Pakku disliked:  
Cooking, cleaning, being productive... he was just a foolish daydreamer who spent most of his time laying in bed and hoping for a future.

But the one thing that Pakku disliked the most were bullies. That's right... bullies.

Pakku wasn't the kid that was bullied daily for lunch money. Neither was he bullied for being a nerd because he had latest technology. Pakku was new to high school- and a private school, too. Pakku was only able to enter because of his exceedingly amazing grades, even though he barely studied. He mostly guessed on his entrance exams. It could have been luck, or just fate for his entrance in Sumina Kura High. He was even nominated as the ugliest kid in the entire first years from the superlatives done during the first few days of class. In other words, he was just talked down upon but never talked badly to. Even with such a school, he disliked bullies more than anything.

Surprisingly, there were four big bullies in the school. Their names... well, everyone knew them. They were called "The Ghosts." The leader was Blinky; A second year. His red hair showed leadership and his blank faces intimidated those below him. Under him, was Pinky. Pinky's hair was pink- but anyone who made fun of his color and gender would get a seriously harsh beating out of them! Inky was third in line after Pinky. Pinky just had major anger issues. Inky was considered the most beautiful in the entire second year grade and the most terrifying if you angered though she's part of the gang, she was the most confusing of them all. Sometimes she would be kind- but then she would be so cruel. It made no sense whatsoever. Lastly, is Clyde. He's in grade school- but no one knows why he hangs around in this high school, anyways. Well- except the Ghosts.

Pakku didn't know why, but he felt like a burden to even be here. But it wasn't his choice. He was forced to by the law. Pakku was frightened of stronger men and the heard sodomy that occurred in prison. The blonde found it best to deal with a hell of preps in school instead of a hell of punks. But it was a hard decision. He just wanted to be home.

This morning, Pakku awoke later than his usual time for class. "I'm late!" He shouted, witnessing the time on his alarm clock. School began at eight o' clock and the sixteen year old was surely late the moment he saw seven-thirty. It took at least twenty-five minutes to get ready! The young boy quickly scrambled off his bed, attempting to find his uniform. Running off to his bathroom, the boy foolishly took off his pajamas as he picked up his toothbrush with his free hand and his mouth on the tube of toothpaste. As he attempted to push out some paste and putting on his pants, he tripped and fell flat on his face as the tube of paste finally released a bit of paste.

"M...Maybe I should put my clothes on before doing any of that." Pakku suggested to himself as his eyes twitched from his aching face. Finishing up his morning routine, he scampered as fast as his legs could to his front door. He hurried himself as he pushed his feet into his uniform shoes and out the door he went... well, after he locked his door.

Pakku was always late, even when he was in middle school he'd never wake up on time. Sprinting became tiring after five minutes causing Pakku to jog. He didn't enjoy running- he preferred to walk... but for this case, he would be later than usual.

Ring, Ring! The sound of a small bell rang. Passing by Pakku was the most popular kid from the first years. Her name was Pepper. Many people called her Pa-chan. She had beautiful blonde hair that flowed gorgeously down her back and pretty pinky bows embedded on both sides of her petite head. Her dark brown eyes reflected the bright day as Pakku stared dumbfounded at her beauty once again. That's right, again. Pakku had a thing for this girl- something called a crush. Since the beginning of high school, Pakku was humiliated by the superlatives done from the entire school. And because he was chosen as the most ugliest, Pa-chan stood up for him and told the people to just leave the poor guy alone. Since then, Pakku couldn't get her out of his head. Ring, ring! The bell rang once again as Pa-chan stopped in front of Pakku.

"Need a lift?" Pa-chan smiled brightly at Pakku. The boy was slightly shocked someone as beautiful as Pepper would actually ask if he needed a ride. Pakku was speechless... what was he supposed to say?

"...Um... do you need to get to school or not?" She questioned, breaking his moment of silence.

"U-Uh...!" Pakku sputtered as his face turned red before nodding and jogging to her in heavy pants.

"Sit behind me." She giggled as the boy obeyed and sat behind her. "Hold on tight~" Pa-chan demanded gently as she rode off. Pakku was embarrassed to wrap his arms around her- besides, people would have assumed too many things if they saw that- so Pakku only held onto the front compartment of his seat.

"Th...Thank you..." Pakku managed to sputter for her to hear.

"Don't worry about it~ If it was me, I would want someone to do the same." Pa-chan chuckled. Pakku only remained quiet but blushed madly. He felt he was getting a bit closer to the girl, even if they had just met. Reaching the school in time, Pepper stopped her bike. As Pakku removed himself from the seat, he thanked her once more as she smiled and chained her bike the the bike rail. Pakku ran off, embarrassed to have talked to her and even be on the bike with her- but he felt so happy. It was the first time a girl ever talked to him. It was also his first time even talking back to a girl like Pepper. He could feel himself melting at the thought of being with her. It was so much, he squealed inside as he grasped tightly to his handbag as he sat in his seat thinking about her. His cheeked burned bright red, his breath became heavy, and his eyes fluttered dreamily at the thought of Pepper and him dating. It was oh, so perfect.

"Oi!"

Pakku's attention span soon increased as he heard the shout coming from the center of the classroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You'd better return what you owe or Akabei's gonna have your head!"

The blonde turned his head to see the issue- he found one of the bullies going at a kid in his class. Oh wait! The bully WAS a part in the class as well as the other kid. The one shouting for a "return" was the one and only, pessimistic and annoying, Pinky. Pakku didn't want to bother with this issue- Pinky had major problems that Pakku hated. Pakku believed that picking on people were for the insecure and dumb. And surely, Pinky was one of those idiots.

"Pinky!" exclaimed a gentle, feminine voice. Pakku's eyes widened slightly as he turned his head towards the sweet voice.

"Oh, it's you, Pepper. The hell you want now?" Pinky snarled lightly as he let go of the other guy's uniform.

"You should know by now that bullying isn't right!"

"Fuck off. It's none of your business!"

Pakku's eyes narrowed at Pinky. How dare that pink bastard talk that way towards a woman!

"If it's in this classroom, it's my business! If you're going to be doing any sort of "business", do it after school in a proper location! Leave the poor guy alone!" Pepper raised her voice. Pinky snorted before waved his hand at her dismissively. The random guy just headed back to his seat and so did Pinky. Pepper sighed heavily before taking her own seat before all the gossip and little whispers clattered the classroom. Pakku kept his eyes only on Pinky. How can such a guy exist? This is why we have criminals running about.

Only staring at Pinky, Pinky somehow caught Pakku's intense glare. Pinky became so irritated, he shot an annoyed "What-choo-lookin-at?" taunt at Pakku. The blonde jerked slightly in his seat before turning his head away from the guy. /What a weirdo./ Pakku thought to himself.

Once the teacher entered, Pepper stood from her seat.

"Rise!" And when the students did... "And bow."

"Good morning, teacher!" The students greeted, as the teacher responded with a good morning in return.

As class began, Pakku only paid attention to the window he sat beside... daydreaming about his sweet Pa-chan. He daydreamed of how they would go on dates, the amusement park, and all the sort of lovey-dovey things that would occur between lovers.

With all of his daydreaming, he hadn't noticed it was already time for lunch (Time goes by fast when you're having fun |D). His eyes shot open into realization as he looked around seeing the students rise from their seat. He turned back to the back seat where Pinky sat. Of course, Pinky wasn't there. He was probably out for that guy again... oh well.

Pakku didn't enjoy crowds; They always made fun of him for sitting alone. During lunch, Pakku always had his own secret spot. It was in the high school's wondrous courtyard behind the bushes of sweet scented lilies of all sorts of colors. Pakku was usually starving most of the time- but he was used to his hunger pains. You could say- Pakku was the biggest peasant of the entire school. The money he gained was only for house payments and it was rare he would ever have food. No one knew of the area other than himself. He liked it; He would always be by himself.

Of course, many students passed by and this time- the latest gossip was about Pakku. In front of the bushes were two girls. Pakku could hear them perfectly well... but he could only see the back and profiles of the girls' faces.

"Did you hear? Pa-chan is secretly going out with that ugly guy from her class!" One of the girls said in a disgusted manner.

"Oh my gosh! REALLY? EW!" The other girl gasped in shock. "Why in the world would she date /him/ out of all guys! She can certainly do better! She can at least date a decent guy if she has some sort of glasses fetish!"

"I know right?! Ugh! And his hair needs to be redone! His face is so ugly- ughhghghghghhh!" She gagged in a fake tone, putting her hands over her chest as if she was vomiting. The other girl laughed obnoxiously at the other's actions as Pakku only heard their conversation, quietly.

Well... it couldn't be helped... Pakku blinked several times, listening to their conversation about how they would kiss rabbit scat instead of him. He felt his self-esteem lower even more listening. Pakku just wanted to block out all the sounds and run away- but if he ran away, they would notice he was listening the whole time... he didn't know what to do.

"Stop that!" A familiar voice shouted at the girls. Pakku's eyes shot open hearing and soon his attention wanted to see who it was.

"I'm NOT dating that guy!" Pa-chan exclaimed. "He was going to be late for school and he seemed tired of running- so I wanted to help!" Her friends, about seven of them, were behind her and if Pepper said what had happened, then everyone would be quiet and listen. It was as if her beauty overpowered their actions.

"O-oh?" One of the girls gasped a bit, surprised.

"She was just being kind like usual! None of that is true!" shouted one of Pa-chan's angry friends.

"Learn to keep your mouth shut! Pa-chan was only helping a poor guy out!"

"W-We're sorry." The girls stood up, cleaning their lunches, and bowing in apology.

"We didn't know..."  
"Sorry...!"

They immediately took Pa-chan's hands and bowed their heads twice and speed walked to a different area. Pa-chan's gang soon walked off the other direction. Pakku could hear incoherent mumbles as the group walked away. Sighing in heavy relief, Pakku sat back. He could feel his entire body shaking as he sniffled.

The sixteen year old was still growing. He may not be the most attractive guy out there- but he surely felt overwhelmed hearing so many negative comments about comments were so daring and painful... he felt his entire chest burn. Pakku tried not to cry obnoxiously only weeping in silence as his sniffles filled the air. His stomach growled, his body trembled furiously... he just didn't know what to do. After a few minutes- Pakku felt his eyes swollen and his mind ached. His tears had stopped flowing; he felt empty.

Suddenly-

WHAM!

"HUH, PUNK?! WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?!"

Pakku lifted his upper body from its resting place and looked around to hear where the voice came from.

"I DON'T OWE THAT GUY ANYTHING!" Pakku crawled efficiently to the voices he heard, blinking in curiosity as the voices became closer. Pakku managed to see that guy from this morning- AND Pinky.

"YOU STUPID SHIT! DON'T THINK I WON'T DRAG YOU TO AKABEI? I'LL FUCKING PUMMEL YOUR ASS WHEN I TAKE YOU TO HIM. STUPID ASS SHIT!"

"DAMN YOU! I DON'T OWE HIM ANYTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"STOP IT WITH THAT DUMBASS EXCUSE! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

"THEN DO IT! DO IT! I BET YOU CAN'T DO IT!"

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! SAY THAT AGAIN, HUH?!"

"DO IT! FUCKING BEAT ME UP LIKE YOU WANT! I'M THE SON OF A PRIVATE COMPANY AND I'LL JUST TELL MY DAD THAT /YOU/ BEAT ME UP LIKE AN INSECURE BABY! WEEEH~!" the other taunted. Pinky snarled as he raised his fist.

"STOP!"

"?!" Pinky looked back. He felt a strange presence hold his raised arm as his other hand clenched tightly to the classmate's collar.

"You should... stop this!" Pakku bellowed, his face flushed red in a terror. Many other students that were just passing by were pointing and shouting, "FIIIIGHT! FIIIIGHT! FIGHT IN THE COURTYARD! A FIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Pinky released the other guy as the classmate scampered away in a quickie.

"What did you say?" Pinky grimaced hearing Pakku words.

"I said... You should st-st-stop that!"

Pinky snorted, tugging his arm away.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me? You?"

"...I-If it comes down to that- then yes! I will!"

"HAHAHAHAH!" Pinky laughed, mockingly. "You and WHAT ARMY?"

Pakku flushed an even darker red as he began to fidget, gripping his uniform's shirt. He wasn't used to talking to anybody or standing up for someone- but he had just too much of Pinky!

"U...Um...Ah..."

Pinky snorted out another obnoxious laugh as he pushed Pakku's shoulder.

"That all you got? Little baby?" Pinky smirked, thinking this would be easy.

"Sh-Shut up!" Pakku screeched with his eyes closed tightly as his face stained red. "BULLIES LIKE YOU ARE ONLY DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING BECAUSE YOU'RE INSECURE! YOU LACK ATTENTION SO YOU SEEK IT BY BEATING UP OTHER PEOPLE!"

Pinky's smirk soon turned into a dark frown. Without a response, Pinky had grasped to Pakku's short, blonde hair. The boy struggled but it pained him to move. He was also aching from hunger as well- he was defenseless. The students were lined up, seeing Pakku in the situation of his hair being pulled by the one and only Pinky. Not only was Pakku scared of what Pinky was going to do with him, but he was embarrassed in front of so many students. Pakku's tears flowed from the corners of his eyes. He tried not to yelp for help- for he knew that no one in this school would bother to help... maybe not even Pa-chan for seeing such a weak man unable to defend himself. His eyes screwed shut- not wanting to see the look on anyone's face.

Pinky quickly tossed Pakku with immense strength towards the ground, causing Pakku to groan in overwhelming ache from his head and his body. Pakku saw only shoes, but couldn't look up. He was frightened; scared! He didn't know where he was.

"What is this?" A calm voice called out. Pakku was in agony. Achingly, he brought his head to the side and winced; looking up. The red hair was the first thing Pakku had seen before he could notice any other facial feature. Was that... the one they called Blinky?

"This, here, IS A FUCKING /SHITFACE!/" Pinky screamed at the redhead. "This asshole thinks it's funny to save some kid's ass who owes you a shitload of fucking money! I WANT HIM DEAD! AND BY DEAD- I WANT HIM BEAT DEAD!"

"Calm yourself, Pinky. You're obviously overreacting. I can see that the poor boy can barely move. What did you do to him?" The redhead questioned.

Pakku blinked but felt he couldn't move his head properly. The boy yelped in pain as he felt his head lifted. He noticed a beautiful blue haired girl's face.

"I just saw Pinky grab this kid by his head. Poor, poor, guy. Being one of Pinky's victims is the last thing you would want to do." Inky stated in slight monotone.

"Inky... you're hurting his head even more. Put him down." The redhead commanded.

"Oh... right. My apologies, Blinky." She responded, tossing Pakku back down to the ground. Pakku grunted in pain.

"You two are so irresponsible, I swear." Blinky sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "At least treat him like a human. He isn't some object to be dragged and tossed like a ragdoll."

"Well, he shouldn't have stuck his nose in our business! That shitface needs a fucking lesson!" Pinky raged.

"Nonsense. He hasn't done anything wrong.  
He was only doing what he believed was right. Though it was in the wrong, he felt it was necessary. Besides, you are too abusive, Pinky. I might have to switch your spot with Inky if you continue to pursue your idiocy."

"WHAT?! BUT-"

"Shut up." Blinky narrowed his eyebrows. "/I/ am the authority here. That means you must listen to /me/." Pinky bit the bottom of his lip as he pouted angrily at the ground.

"I should have you know that we are here to help people gain what they want. We loan them money for their dreams, and they pay us back with their profit. The way you handle their return payment is done immaturely from my report from Inky. You threaten to beat them up and use my real name in the process of the threat. Stupid and ignorant."

Pinky jerked a bit as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"And you even hurt a boy who had nothing to do with our business. You could have found alternatives on making him leave. But I guess you're so stupid, someone like you doing such a thing makes you no different than your family."

"I'M NOT LIKE THEM!" Pinky screamed in a hoarse, scratchy voice. "I'M NOTHING LIKE THEM!"

"Then prove it to me." Blinky spoke in a volume loud enough to ring in everyone in the room's ears. Pinky sniffled a bit before looking down as he gripped a tremendous force on his over-jacket of his uniform.

"Give me one more chance...!" Pinky whispered as his voice cracked slightly.

"I will... after you apologize properly to the kid you just abused and tend his injuries."

Pinky twinged, looking down to Pakku who seemed to be sleeping as well as breathing heavily. Pinky felt as if there was something wrong with the guy- he felt as if he over did it. Sighing once more, he picked up the blonde, grunting. Pinky placed him over his right shoulder. He slightly shifted to Blinky to speak.

"I'll do it. I'll be able do it properly next time. Just you watch!"

Blinky smirked a little as Pinky was inching closer to the exit.

"Oi, Pinky!" Blinky called out. The pink haired male turned his attention to Blinky.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly irritated to stop in his tracks.

"That's the first time a guy's confronted you." Blinky smiled, leaning on his right hand in interest.

"So what?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think it's a little odd, don't you think?"

"What the fuck makes it so odd?!"

"Nothing, nothing. Just go on~ gogogogo" Blinky yawned, waving dismissively at Pinky. Pinky glared a confused look before leaving the room. "Kimagure... I have a feeling that boy might be important to us in the future... what do you think?"

"I concur. Machibuse has previously been confronted by a girl. He can never hurt a woman. This is the first case Machibuse has dragged a boy here out of a confession made to stop his dumb actions."

"I have a feeling he will do something stupid, once again. Perhaps, even with that boy. Machibuse's feelings overpower his logic. What a child."

"We shall wait and see, Akabei."

"Hm~ we shall. We shall."

The redhead grinned.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet Is On!

A/N: Sorry about not updating as quick! I had many things to think about! I hope you enjoy the next chapter of PacMan (In Highschool /shot)

* * *

XxXxX Chapter 2: The Bet Is On! XxXxX

* * *

It was dusk and Pinky had become frustrated with the ice-pack in his hands that were placed on top of Pakku's head. The boy was knocked out for about a few hours now and it was getting dark! If anything, Pinky just wanted to leave the kid here by himself. But somehow, Pinky had never been this close to someone without trying to beat someone up before. He blinked several times, wishing it was someone else he was tending. Using his imagination, Pinky blushed slightly, panicking about his own idiocy and slapping his face to snap out of it.

/_Stupid Machibuse! Stop being a goddamn fuckface!_/ He shouted in his mind, shaking his head as the blush stained his face. He looked down at Pakku, staring intensely. Pinky could feel himself becoming tired and exhausted from tending the guy. /_He really isn't very attractive._/ Pinky slightly gagged as he shifted away to observe the sky from the nearby window.

"Pa-chan..."

Pinky turned to face the blonde... Pakku mumbled Pepper's name a few more times as Pinky felt annoyed hearing Pakku's voice repeat itself.

"Huh, so you like her, too?" Pinky whispered to Pakku as Pakku resumed his slumber. "Too bad she completely denies ever going out with you. I bet you won't be able to get her like I will." Pinky smirked a little. "Girls love badasses, and I'm one of them. Don't think I'll let you be alone with her ever again. You'll be seeing me everyday until the day you die."

Pakku's eyes had shot open in panic when he heard Pinky's last sentence. Pinky smiled darkly, figuring that Pakku might have been awake for the last parts. Pakku trembled as he stared, terrified of what may occur next.

"What's with you so suddenly?" Pinky's dark grin widened.

"You..." Pakku shivered as he hid his face within the pillow. "You... You're going to murder me, aren't you?" Pinky couldn't help but spew a laughter.

"Sure! Why the fuck not?" He chuckled uncontrollably, slapping his knee in utter joy.

"Wh-why are you laughing...?! k..Killing isn't very funny!" Pakku spazzed, trembling as he gripped the bed sheets.

"Oh yeah it is!" Pinky shouted loudly in a joyous tone.

"IT ISN'T!"

"YOU HAVEN'T EXPERIENCED HOW FUN IT IS! HERE, LET ME SHOW YOU~"

"n-NOOOOOO!"

"What's with all of this yelling?"

Pakku and Pinky both faced the girl at the door.

"P-Pa-chan!" The two males called out, properly adjusting themselves in a mannerly tone.

"Oh, we were just talking about the new diner that was opening up near the mall. You know, the one that serves really great steaks!" Pinky laughed softly. Pakku slightly cringed but nodded as well.

"Y-Yeah~ St-steaks- and onions...!" Pakku resumed. Pinky flashed a "WTF" look to Pakku for a split second.

"Uh...huh..." Pepper stared before smiling. "Then this is the first time I hear people shouting about food." Pakku's stomach rumbled- ahh... he was so hungry.

"There's nothing to worry about~ Ah- wait...!" Pinky thought for a quick second as he got up from his seat. "What are you doing here so late after school?" He asked in confusion.

"Hm? Me? I was just here for softball practice." She giggled as she placed her hand on the door knob. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going home, now."

"Ah, hold on!" Pinky called out as he ran up to her and took her handbag. "I'll walk you home. It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone."

Pepper smiled a little at Pinky before she gazed back at Pakku.

"And what about him? Weren't you two having a conversation?"

"Nah! We were really just chilling and got in a heated argument. It's okay, he can handle himself. Let's go!" Pinky suggested, wanting to resume taking care of the woman of his dreams.

"Alright then..." Pepper thought a bit before exiting the room. Pinky took a quick glance at Pakku, who was listening quietly to their conversation. A smirk curved the boy's face as the pink braids twirled in a new position. Childish as they both were, Pinky stuck his tongue out at Pakku and slammed the door behind him, mockingly.

As for Pakku... the blonde was only confused. Whatever had just occurred... it only felt even worse.

Pakku glanced out the window, blinking at the sun that began to set. He decided that maybe it was best to stay in the infirmary for a good night's rest... but... he really was hungry. Pakku scurried off his bed in search for something to eat. He didn't care what it was- as long as it was something to put in his stomach. His entire life, he had never had any /_real_/ food. By real food, it was food you could chew on and enjoy. Pakku remembered why he was always so hungry... he shook the thought about the past. He just wanted something to taste.

Looking around the infirmary, he couldn't find anything for consumption. He wasn't allowed in the cafeteria without written permission and there were no such things as vending machines in the hallways. It was only in the cafeteria. Either way, he didn't have money. His stomach rumbled a little more as his knees fell to the ground. The blonde panted heavily with his eyes screwed shut, trying to forget the pain. He had to go home... so that way he could taste the bagged powder dissolved in boiling hot water his parents always sent him every month. He quickly visited his classroom to retrieve his handbag. Somehow when he reached his desk, though, he couldn't find his bag. Oh, this was great! His house keys were in there! How was he going to eat now?

The growling pursued even louder as Pakku fell on the ground. Tears couldn't be formed- he was hungry... his head ached... he just wanted something nice... something nice...

like Pepper... who was the first person to ever be nice. The only nice thing that made him feel like there was something. Pakku's eyes stayed shut as he felt himself drift away in his sleep. He just... wanted to sleep now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pakku shifted back and forth, not noticing the location he was in. He lifted his eyelids a smidge just to see where he was. Feeling something below him, he glanced down.

"Ah... Hi~" Blinky smiled with his hands clenched to the rim of his uniform pants. Pakku screamed, before kicking Blinky as much as he could as he scrambled to get away from the unexpected guest.

"O-ow...!" Blinky winced, rubbing his chin in pain. "That isn't how you should treat the man who saved you."

"S-Saved me?" Pakku blinked several times, observing his surroundings. He wasn't at home... or at school... he was in someplace unknown! "Where am I?! WH-What time is it?!"

"Almost midnight!" Blinky spat with a grin. "Man, you kick pretty hard~"

"You didn't answer my other question! Where am I?" Pakku panicked.

"Cool it, man. You're in my lair." Blinky laughed, amused by the younger.

"L-Lair?! A-Are you some sort of beast that produces larvae?!"

"Oh yeah~" Blinky smirked teasingly, rubbing his chin a little more. "I create tons and tons of larvae and soon they'll be crawling all over you~" Pakku cringed and shivered. He absolutely /HATED/ anything that resembled a worm! He didn't want to think about any of it!

"I'm pretty sure we all know I don't make any of that. I was only joking." Blinky reassured, looking down at Pakku. Pakku stared up, feeling a little flushed from what just happened. Pakku had completely forgotten why Blinky had his hands on his pants and was mostly focused on his surroundings. Getting up, the younger male felt it was necessary to leave as soon as he could. He didn't feel safe with this man. His memory of the guy was vague but he was sure he had something to do with Pinky; Which meant he wanted nothing to do with him. Pakku's eyes shifted to what seemed to be an exit and immediately edged towards it.

"Where are you going?" Blinky asked.

"Out." Pakku replied as his hand touched the handle, turning it.

"Um..." The redhead hesitated. Pakku twisted the lever but somehow... it was locked!

"Wh-what?!" The blonde panicked slightly as he tried to open a few more times. "Wh-Why is it locked?!"

"Inky said I was getting a little too close to Clyde... and told me to fuck off. She somehow managed to break the handle on the other side. Even I don't have that much strength- She's a monster I tell you!" Blinky pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Then why am I here, too?!" Pakku questioned in massive confusion. Blinky laughed nervously.

"I found you knocked out on the ground in a classroom when I was up for cleaning duty. I didn't want to just let you lie there so, I brought you to my room to sleep in. Then I was teaching Clyde his homework. For some reason, Inky just got a little angry and took Clyde away and that left me with you. I tried to leave when she slammed the door on me, but somehow she broke the other side's handle... yeah." Blinky smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in pure embarrassment. "Sorry... I didn't mean to get you involved with anything, really."

"N..No... it's okay... I guess it's not your fault. But it sure seems like this woman has anger issues if she was 'a little bit angry.'"

"Oh yeah~ She gets pretty angry when she doesn't get things her way." Blinky chuckled slightly, sighing. "We just gotta wait until she cools down. I'm sure she'll open the door when she's more chilled." Pakku nodded a little before his stomach began aching. He hadn't eaten anything most of the entire day! It was almost midnight... the blonde could feel his entire body breaking apart. The boy came to his knees in ache.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Blinky questioned in great concern, reaching out to Pakku to see what made the poor boy fall to his knees.

"It hurts..." Pakku mumbled. "My stomach... It... hurts...!" Blinky could feel the hairs of the back of his neck spike up as he frantically looked around his room.

Blinky panted heavily, slightly scared as he ran to his drawers and under his bed for any sign of something to help the blonde. Pakku couldn't keep his strength... he needed something to eat, soon. He didn't like the pounding headaches that occurred. He didn't enjoy any of this. There wasn't any sort of medication or helping kit in Blinky's room. The redhead was lost- so he pounded on the door.

"OI! KIMAGURE! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR ALREADY! THERE'S A KID IN HERE WHO'S ALL PALE! I NEED THE FIRST AID KIT, GODDAMMIT!"

Instantly, an explosion blew up the door; It caused Blinky to jerk back a bit but he recoiled easily. Pakku was breathing, but could barely keep himself awake any longer. Blinky blinked several times before realizing who "opened" the door. Orange hair- orange colored hues... the child smiled brightly to have achieved his main homework.

"Oikake~!" Clyde's poked his own cheeks before running up to Blinky and clinging to him. "I saved you! I saved you! I knew I could! Are you proud of me?" The child jumped up in down in great pleasure. Blinky laughed a little, patting Clyde's soft, orange hair.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of you." Blinky looked beside him feeling a little melancholy for Pakku. "But now's not the time for this Clyde... I'll congratulate you later. We need to help this guy here." Clyde nodded with eager energy and immediately picked up Pakku. The blonde grunted slightly at the sudden impact of being held but Clyde managed to do so swiftly without a care in the world.

"Where do y'wanna put him?" The child blinked in joy, waiting for Blinky's command. The redhead rubbed the back of his neck, and pointed to his bed once again. He didn't quite know what to do with the blonde.

"Just leave him on my bed. He looks really pale... I'm guessing he must be pretty hungry." Blinky stated, waving at Clyde to come along as the boy put Pakku on his bed. "We'll try to find him something."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blinky returned with a few pills and a cup of water. There wasn't any food... he really had to go shopping but at the moment, it didn't seem like he could. With his business, Blinky didn't want to get involved with the police and how he gained his income. The only thing he could consume as of late were supplements. Clyde was in his room sleeping by now and Blinky surely didn't want to wake up anyone here.

"Oi... oi...!" The redhead called out softly to the blonde. Pakku groaned, turning a little to Blinky. "It's midnight and all but I really think you need something in your body. Here." Blinky reached out his hand; Only a few pills were visible. Pakku's eyes blurred as he tried to get up. The boy was dizzy and surely tired. He didn't know what the effects of the pills were, but it was his only chance to eat at least something. Picking up the supplements, Pakku placed them on his tongue as he drank the cup of water to wash it down. Pakku fell back to Blinky's bed, feeling too weak to continue any further movement.

"You can have my bed for the night." Blinky suggested, getting up from his seat. "And rest in tomorrow. I'll tell your teacher what was up. Go home and chill after, yeah?" Pakku didn't respond, only falling asleep in the kind gang master's bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Birds chirped loudly as the blonde opened his eyes in little delight from escaping the pain he felt much earlier that occurred in the night. The pills weren't that great of a taste, but Pakku felt so happy today. He felt he should thank Blinky later for feeding him something, even though it wasn't much of a taste. The hunger pain had faded for the morning. The young blonde skipped out of the place and back to his own. He had heard Blinky say that he would tell his teacher. Pakku was certainly happy to be free from school this day.

That was...  
Until he saw Pinky leaning on a door...  
Waiting at his own front door!

"Damn, what took you so long?" Pinky snarled in disgust, placing a bag in front of Pakku's face. "You left your shitfaced bag at school. Just thought I would return it... until I noticed that /**_YOU WEREN'T HOME_**/!"

"S...Sorry...!" Pakku replied in a hushed manner as he snatched his bag away from him. Pinky yawned, waving his hand at Pakku.

"I haven't had breakfast, fuckass. Feed me." Pinky chirped as he snatched Pakku's arm. "Or I'll break you. I didn't have to wait here all day for you, you know."

"Then you didn't have to!" Pakku responded, tugging his arm away from the pink-haired bully. "I don't have anything for you to eat. All you would get would be a bag of powder."

"Ha!" Pinky scoffed, walking to the direction of school. "Then there's no use on trying to get fed when school has it. Besides, I'd rather be really late and attend class than not go at all."

"Well, I'm off for today, so I'm not going back."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because your boss said he would take care of it for me."

"Really? Akabei sure is a nice guy, huh?" Pinky teasingly played along; not believing the words that were heard. "Anyways, we never finished our argument about Pepper." Pinky smirked. "I believe she has a thing for me, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, right." Pakku shuddered. "Like she would ever like a bully like /_you_/."

"Oh yeah? If she didn't like me, she wouldn't have given me her phone number yesterday~" Pinky bragged, swinging his phone around the blonde's face. Pakku twinged in jealousy.

"I doubt she really gave you her number! You're lying!"

"I'm not lying~! I can call her right now since it's almost time for lunch at school. I bet she'd pick up~" Pinky smirked widely in joy.

"Whatever! Just leave me alone!" Pakku screamed in arrogance, trying to run into his house. The pink-haired male immediately grasped the other's wrist, grinning darkly at the blonde.

"Let's make a bet." Pinky suggested, his grip tightening. "If I can get Pa-chan to admit she likes me- you take me out to eat, yeah?" Pakku turned a bit, staring at the other.

"...and what if she doesn't like you- and likes me, instead?"

"Then I'll take you out to eat... /_if you win_/, though." Pinky sneered. Food! The blonde had never had /real/ food before! Is Pinky just kidding or...? If it was for food, Pakku would do anything to try a hamburger or something that was chewy and had taste! His mouth watered at the thought of all the food he had seen in commercials and advertisements laying around. Pakku clicked his tongue in a tsk, but he was sure he'd be able to get all of that food!

"Okay! It's a bet! I'm sure I'll win!" Pakku responded as he pulled his arm away.

"I doubt you will. If Pa-chan says she likes me within three days, you have to feed me all you got!" The pink-haired male smiled slyly. Pakku was surely after the food- but he was sure there was no way someone as sweet as Pepper could ever enjoy someone as foolishly insecure like Pinky! What a laugh!

"You're on! You'll see- Pa-chan will like /me/!" Pakku scowled as he inched closer to the front entrance of his house. Pinky turned away, positively sure that Pepper would see him the way he wanted. As Pakku entered his house, the bully had left to the direction of the school. Pakku though... how could anyone ever like someone as low as him? He had a dark feeling that told him...

"_No one has ever liked you..._"

"_...and **no one** will, now._"


End file.
